Can I Try?
by zyjizhang
Summary: Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat. Tapi mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang tak mereka inginkan. Bagaimana kelangsungan hubungan mereka? /HunKai/


Saat itu kelas dua di SOPA amat damai. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka dengan tekun menatap papan tulis, dimana seorang guru tengah menjelaskan suatu materi. Walaupun pelajaran itu tampak begitu sulit untuk di pahami, mereka berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan keluhan yang mereka tahu tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa.

Begitu tenang mereka, hingga gerakan sekecil apapun akan menarik perhatian. Sehun—salah seorang penghuni kelas itu—menggerakkan tangannya. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya sudah menggelayutinya dari awal pelajaran ini di mulai. Beruntung sekali dia duduk di bangku bagian belakang.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kelas ini terasa begitu lama. Memutuskan untuk menghiraukan saja pelajaran ini, dengan cepat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Melihat orang itu lagi. Sehun tersenyum begitu mengetahui dia tertidur, satu-satunya siswa yang tertidur di kelas. Wajahnya benar-benar polos jika sudah berada di dunia mimpinya sendiri, membuat Sehun menumpukan kepalanya pada sebelah tangannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memandang wajah itu.

Dia adalah sahabat Sehun, entah bagaimana dia menyebut hubungan mereka kali ini.

Merasa di perhatikan, Kai—seseorang yang Sehun perhatikan—membuka matanya. Kemudian tersenyum begitu mengetahui bahwa Sehun sedang memperhatikannya. Kai menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk menutup mata. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak akan menutup matanya sekarang.

"Baik, cukup untuk hari ini. _Annyeong_ …" semua murid-murid itu segera saja merenggangkan badan yang terasa kaku karena berusaha untuk duduk tenang. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka masih saja menatap satu sama lain, sampai seorang gadis—Krystal Jung—menghampiri Kai. Duduk di sebelahnya, memblokir pandangan Sehun.

"Kai-ah, kau mau ikut ke kantin bersamaku?" Krystal tersenyum manis, membujuk Kai yang tampak sangat malas bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Kai menggeleng. Dia sekarang benar-benar sedang malas.

"Oh ayolah…sekali ini saja ya?" Krystal masih tidak mau ajakannya di tolak.

"Ani. Kai akan ikut denganku ke atap…" tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang kursi Kai. Menegakkan kepala Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Segera saja Krystal memberenggut. Sudah pasti dia akan kalah telak jika melawan Oh Sehun—sahabat Kai yang lebih terlihat seperti saudara.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengalah sedikit terhadapku Sehun? Bagaimana mungkin kalian selalu menghabiskan istirahat bersama? Orang-orang akan menyangka kalian pasangan gay." Krystal menggerutu, yang entah kenapa membuat kedua laki-laki di hadapannya menjadi kaku.

"Kami hanya sahabat Krystal Jung! Kami…" Sehun tampak kehabisan kata-kata menjelaskannya. Suaranya terdengar aneh, sedikit bergetar.

"….normal" lanjut Kai. Begitu dia mengucapkan itu, dia segera berdiri dan mengajak Sehun untuk ke atap.

.

.

.

Suasana atap sekolah itu tampak hening dan tenang. Begitupun dengan dua laki-laki yang saat ini tengah duduk berdekatan di pojokan atap tersebut. Laki-laki yang memiliki kulit agak gelap itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada si laki-laki tinggi serta berkulit putih pucat. Sehun sesekali mengecup puncak kepala si laki-laki tan yang tampak sangat nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Sehun.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kai…" Sehun memeluk Kai dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku juga Sehun, kau sahabat terbaikku." Sehun menghela nafas berat saat Kai mengucapkan itu. Lagi-lagi Kai berusaha membuat batasan itu. Ini—jujur saja—membuat Sehun agak sedikit gila. Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap rambut hitam kelam Kai yang terasa sangat lembut. Harus Sehun akui, Kai—meskipun dia memiliki semua syarat yang diperlukan laki-laki untuk mendapat julukan jantan—memiliki terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Sehun sekali lagi mengecup pelipis Kai, membuat Kai gelisah dalam pelukan Sehun. Ini situasi yang tak tepat untuk membahas tentang hal itu. Kai segera melepas pelukan Sehun. Lebih memilih untuk berdiri memunggungi Sehun di pinngiran atap tersebut.

"Aku tahu Sehun, jadi tak perlu mengatakannya." Kai menatap langit saat mengucapkan itu. Harus dia akui, dia terlihat seperti pengecut. Dia tak ingin merasakan hal ini, dia ingin melepaskan diri. Namun saat kedua lengan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, dia tak kuasa untuk menolak itu semua. Hal-hal yang Sehun lakukan, selalu terasa nyaman. Membuat Kai tanpa kesusahan menutup matanya, membiarkan saja Sehun mengecupi pundaknya yang saat ini hanya memakai kemeja putih yang tak terlalu tebal.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu?" Sehun menanyai Kai. Dia masih sibuk menjelajah tengkuk belakang Kai dengan bibirnya. Laki-laki yang tengah dipeluknya ini memiliki aroma yang sanggup membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Dia terasa begitu nyaman.

"Ini salah Sehun…" Kai segera berbalik, membuat bibir Sehun menjauh dari tengkuknya. Sehun menatap wajah yang sekilas terlihat sangat tegas tersebut. Tapi Sehun sudah melihat wajah itu berkali-laki, Sehun tahu, Kai memiliki wajah yang…manis.

"Apanya yang salah?" Sehun bersikeras berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang Kai ucapkan. Wajahnya sekali lagi mendekati wajah manis itu. Menjamah setiap incinya. Harus Sehun akui, dia tak pernah bosan menyentuh kening, pipi, hidung, serta…bibir itu.

Kai menutup mata untuk menahan perasaannya saat Sehun mengecupi bibirnya. Hanya sekedar mengecup. Sesekali singgah disana setelah dia mengecupi semua bagian wajah Kai. Tangan Sehun tengah memeluk pingganya erat. Kai merasa frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Dia ingin menampar saja Sehun sekarang, memperingatkannya. Tapi…sentuhan ini terlalu nyaman.

"Sehun…" Kai memanggil Sehun, ingin menyadarkan Sehun. Ini salah. Tidakkah Sehun sadar?

"Emm…" Sehun hanya bergumam sebelum rengkuhan tangannya semakin mengerat dan bibirnya menemukan bibir Kai. Kai agak terengah dengan perlakuan Sehun, jika ini tak di hentikan, Kai takut mereka benar-benar tak bisa berhenti selamanya. Maka dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Kai mendorong Sehun. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersentak mundur beberapa langkah.

Kai masih berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba mengembalikan tenaganya, saat Taemin tiba di tempat itu. Sehun masih menatap Kai dengan putus asa.

"Kai, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" Taemin terdengar khawatir dan segera meletakkan tangannya di kening Kai.

"Aniyo, hyung. Cuma…Cuma sedikit…kekurangan oksigen." Ucap Kai lemah. Taemin menatap heran Kai sebelum matanya memandang Sehun yang masih diam tak berbicara.

"Dan ada apa denganmu, Sehun? Kalian bertengkar?" Taemin memandang bergantian Sehun dan Kai.

"Ani." Suara Sehun masih terdengar frustasi yang membuat Kai secara instingtif mendekatinya. Menyentuhkan lengan mereka, berusaha menenangkan Sehun agar Taemin tak terlalu curiga.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Mengerikan jika kalian sampai bertengkar. Kai, kita ada klub tari nanti sore. Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu itu. kalo begitu, annyeong!" Kai mengangkat tangan menyentuh pipi Sehun saat Taemin sudah pergi dari sana. Bahu Sehun kembali merileks saat mendapat sentuhan itu.

"Maaf, kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar Kai sambil mendorong Sehun dari belakang. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, dia senang Kai tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikapnya tadi.

.

.

.

Kai termenung menatap jendela kamarnya yang tampak sedikit berembun. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, pusing memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Kenapa sangat susah bahkan hanya sekedar menghentikan saja semuanya? Kenapa Kai harus selalu terhanyut setiap kali dia berada di sekitar Sehun?

"Aish, _jinjja_! Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini?!" gerutunya frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan serampangan. Benar-benar butuh pertolongan.

"Kehabisan akal?" Kai segera mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya, Baekhyun. Kemudian Kai mengangguk, Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di hadapan Kai. Dia mengusap kepala adiknya itu lembut. Kai, meskipun dia terlihat mandiri di luar sana, tapi di rumah dia tetaplah anak bungsu yang sangat manja. Terlepas dari kenyataan dia itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Bingung memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun telak. Kai terbelalak menatap hyungnya, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sampai tahu. "Bingung kenapa perasaan tabu itu tumbuh di hatimu?"

"Hyung…" Kai menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut untuk memandang kakaknya itu. bagaimana kalau nanti hyungnya marah? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun hyung kecewa padanya?

"Kai, hyung tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Hyung tahu kalian saling mencintai."

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?" Kai bertanya takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mereka bahas kali ini adalah hal yang tabu. Hal yang belum sepenuhnya di terima oleh masyarakat.

"Teman-teman kalian pastilah sangat bodoh hingga tak mengetahuinya. Hyung bisa mengetahui itu dari cara kalian saling menatap." Kali ini Kai menatap Baekhyun karena mendengar pernyataan itu. Apakah itu berarti perasaan mereka terlalu kentara? Apakah sebenarnya semua orang sudah tahu?

"Hyung…aku, aku sudah berusaha berhenti. Tapi…itu sangat sulit hyung." Lagi-lagi Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa melupakan perasaan itu mudah, Kai. Apalagi ketika kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya kalian saling mencintai. Kau tahu kenapa teman hyung sering kesini?" Kai mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menatap wajah manis hyungnya.

"Chan hyung?" tanya Kai bingung. Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Ani_."

"Hyung bertemu dengannya saat hyung masih kuliah. Dan hyung, sama sepertimu." Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat adiknya membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Ya, hyung menyukainya. Empat tahun lamanya hyung dan dia sama-sama berusaha melupakan perasaan itu. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, itu susah. Karena dalam pikiran kami sudah tertanam, kami hanya akan bisa bahagia jika kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Apakah kalian….berpacaran?" tanya Kai. Dan hampir saja jantungnya copot saat mendapati hyungnya itu mengangguk. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hyungnya seorang gay.

"Kai, apapun pilihanmu. Kau harus yakin pada apapun yang kau putuskan. Hyung tak akan memaksamu untuk melupakan Sehun. Bagaimanapun, hyung juga sama sepertimu. Tapi Kai, mengambil jalan ini…kau harus benar-benar siap."

"Siap? Untuk apa hyung?"

"Orang-orang akan memandang rendah kalian. Kau mengerti Kai? Ini jalan yang sulit." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kaki Kai yang tertekuk. "Apapun keputusanmu, kau harus siap menanggung resiko Kai." Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dan keluar dari kamar adiknya. Meninggalkan Kai dengan beribu pikiran dalam kepalanya. Jalan mana yang akan dia ambil?

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kai. Biasanya Kai adalah orang paling susah untuk dibangunkan. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Dengan begitu banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan, Kai bahkan tak bisa memejamkan matanya semalaman.

Maka dengan pelan Kai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membukakan pintu kamarnya. Kai tersenyum begitu melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ini hari Minggu Sehun, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Siapa yang membukakan pintu depan?" Tanya Kai sambil mempersilakan Sehun masuk.

"Baekhyun hyung. Aku kemarin bermalam di tempat Suho, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku kesini." Jelas Sehun dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur Kai yang berukuran Queen tersebut. Kai melihatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian menyusul Sehun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Sebelum Kai merebahkan diri, Sehun sudah lebih dulu merentangkan tangannya. Hingga Kai sekarang tidur berbantalkan lengannya.

Kai menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sehun. Memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya dia taruh di atas perut Sehun. Sehun sekarang tinggi, hingga Kai merasa iri.

"Sehun…" Kai memanggil nama sahabatnya itu masih dengan mata terpejam. Sehun—yang masih sibuk mengusap punggung Kai—hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Kai. "Aku mau…aku mau mengambil jalan itu." kata Kai. Sehun menghentikan usapannya pada punggung Kai. Wajahnya menegang. Kenapa Kai berubah pikiran?

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun. Dia hanya tak ingin memaksa Kai. Bagaimanapun juga, ini jalan yang berat. Butuh keberanian serta kenekatan khusus untuk menjalaninya.

"Emmm…asal kau, menemaniku." Jawab Kai, yang kemuian menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun.

"Aku janji." Sehun membalasnya tegas, sebelum mengangkat wajah Kai dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mereka berpandangan lama, sebelum bibir mereka akhirnya bersatu. Kai memejamkan matanya erat. Dia hanya ingin ini bukan hanya kebahagiaan sementara. "Aku janji, Kai."

.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Baekhyun mendengar semua percakapan itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok sebelah pintu kamar Kai. Dia menatap ke atas. Apakah Eomma dan Appa nya sedang memperhatikan mereka dari atas sana? Apakah mereka kecewa dengan kami? Apa mereka marah?

Air mata yang coba Baekhyun bendung, akhirnya menetes. Dia tak pernah ingin adiknya menjadi sepertinya. Tapi kenapa keinginannya tak terkabul?

"Eomma…Appa…apakah kami salah?" Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Maafkan kami…"

END


End file.
